


Battle Between Nations

by UglyTunaSandwich



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyTunaSandwich/pseuds/UglyTunaSandwich
Summary: When kings clash
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95
Collections: HQ Smutty Fluff-mas Exchange





	Battle Between Nations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuasarScorpion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuasarScorpion/gifts).



> a gift for a secret santa exchange. ive never written this pairing, so please be gentle

“You really piss me off, you know that?”

He tried pushing back against the force, hands slipping on the wet surface. Either way, even if he could straighten himself, the man above him was just that much stronger. He focused on steadying his breath as he felt his full weight being applied, pinning him further.

“You’re really annoying. Did you know that, Tobio-kun?”

“Oikawa-san,” he grunted against the tile. “Please let go of me.”

“‘Oikawa-san please let go of me,’” he mocked. “You know what to do to make this stop.”

And it was true. It started with just regular glares from across the court. Oikawa had to be convinced to shake his hand after a game. It evolved into snide remarks on the way to the locker rooms. Then  _ in  _ the locker rooms when no one was there to tell him to calm down or to leave his kouhai alone. Small tweaks and changes here and there, the establishment of safe words and so on snowballed into their current state of affairs. Kageyama, pinned between the shower wall and his personal idol, about to get the shit fucked out of him. 

Today’s offense had been particularly bad: Kageyama winning against Oikawa on a 30-point deuce. All from a setter dump.

“Na, Tobio-kun,” his voice came out smooth with the threat of danger dripping from every syllable. “Did you think you were clever? I bet you felt so good when you watched the ball hit the floor,” he growled from the pit of his stomach, finding sick glee in seeing such a large man squirm. “ _ Answer me! _ ”

Kageyama, learning a lesson or two from his beloved senpai, let his body go slack. Taking the brief moment of confusion from the seasoned setter, he quickly switched positions, Oikawa’s back now to the wall. The brunette smirked back, slightly entertained at the new development. 

“What’re you gonna do? Fuck me? Alright.” He spread his arms, inviting Kageyama to do as he pleased. “Fuck me then.”

The younger setter stood in shock. Sure he’d had his flings with an orange-haired spiker in the past, but this was...different. Oikawa-san demanded presence, power, a clear mind. Quite frankly, poor little (though he was far from it, coming in at nearly 200 pounds)  _ Tobio-kun _ hadn’t thought this far ahead.

“Come  _ on _ , Tobio. Fuck me!” He pulled the man out of his head, though no real thoughts came to the forefront of his mind. 

Getting annoyed and quickly regaining his temper, Oikawa grabbed two fistfulls of his shirt and leaned down into him; close enough to see his pupils dilate into dark blue irises. Through gritted teeth he rumbled, “Don’t finish what you can’t start.”

He grabbed Kageyama’s groin, feeling him grow at the touch. “You see this?  _ This _ is power.” He sneered as the man looked off to the side, as if trying to pout his blush away. Oikawa took a handful of his toned ass while lightly stroking him through his shorts. 

_ “Wakatteru ka?” _ * Slithered like butter into his ear. The warmth of his breath against the shell of Kageyama’s ear dared him to quiver. To crack. Stubborn as he was, the only reaction he allowed from himself was a forceful breath through his nose. Oikawa, used to his adorable tantrums, only nibbled the very bottom of his ear. He kneaded his ass cheek, a few fingers daring to reach into the space he really wanted to be.  _ “Kore de ii?"** _

He kissed the tender skin behind his ear, sucking it gently as he dragged his tongue down to his neck. He cupped his lips around his thick neck, sucking at the veins straining against the edge of his skin. He brought the hand on his crotch to the top of his waistband, feeling as Kageyama’s breath instinctively hitched at the feeling of his cool fingertips. He ran a few fingers through the small hairs trailing from his navel. He tugged at them gently, the tip of his fingers just barely under the elastic. 

_ “Kotaete kureteyo.” _ ***

_ “Do..doko demo...ii…”  _ he managed, as he felt the graze of teeth on the nape of his neck. ****

_ “Kii nakatta…”  _ he whispered as he dragged his tongue along the exposed collarbone. *****

_ “Desu.” _ ******

Oikawa snickered as he led his hand down to the fire he was nurturing between his kouhai’s thighs. He felt the slight twitch as it jumped against his cool fingertips. He lightly fingered the tip of his head, feeling the evidence of precome already leaking from the opening. “ _ Tobio-kuuun _ ,” he sang. “I know you’re excited but at least try to control yourself.” He rubbed his palm over the head of his dick to gather what he could, bringing his hand back towards the shaft. Running his hand over the length just to get it covered, he stroked in earnest. First to get him hard, then to get him to come. 

“ _ Tobio-kun, _ ” he began, no longer out of breath. He focused on holding his hips still as his little Tobio unconsciously began moving into his hand. He could feel trimmed nails digging into his bicep. They sank deeper as he rubbed his thumb over a small slit, releasing even more precome as he pressed into it. He could feel Kageyama shudder beneath him as he fondled the tender skin beneath his dick. “Stay still.”

Kageyama stiffened. His breath devolved into short shaky ones as he felt Oikawa pick up the speed. Kageyama was good at taking orders; whether it be a slightly higher toss, something closer to the net, or the grand king giving a command. He bit into his bottom lip, feeling the blood rush to it as he listened to the lewd noises coming from between his legs. “O-Oikawa-san, can I-”

“No.”

Oikawa hooked his chin over his broad shoulder. He took the hand that was grabbing his tight ass and reached into his shorts. He pinched hard as he felt the slight arc of Kageyama’s back as he caressed the sensitive skin right above his backside. He admired the dimples leading the way to the kingdom he’d like to conquer. His fingers danced around his lower back. He splayed his hand out, reaching one long finger down between his cheeks, rubbing gently to tease at the entrance. “Is that what you want, Tobio-kun?” he asked slyly, prodding at the gate. Kageyama nodded stiffly, not daring to move, learning from past incidents. 

Oikawa turned his face into the crook of his neck. “Then you can go fuck yourself.” 

He disappeared behind a wall of lockers, leaving a very horny, very confused Kageyama behind. 

Kageyama listened as he heard the sound of a zipper and some shuffling of a bag. Partially resigned to his fate, he decided to just wait until he heard the click of the door so that he could finish himself. He waited and waited for the sound that never came. He looked over to his left to see the brunette holding a small bottle, spreading its contents over most of his fingers.

“Tobio-chan, don’t look so happy,” he sang in a flitty voice that held just a hint of danger. He lowered his gaze into a glower. “I’m not done with you yet.”

When he got like this, a strange feeling often washed over the former student. Fear, the most prominent an immediate feeling, would make itself known quickly; but it was always accompanied by its strange companion that made the blood rush straight to his dick. This unusual combination of the two made his stomach churn with anticipation and excitement, and just the  _ tiniest _ hint of dread. He remembered the circumstances under which his team won, and also remembered that Oikawa-san was not one to take losses quietly into the night. 

Oikawa closed the gap between them. “Any last words?” he asked, his voice just above a whisper. 

Kageyama looked into his deep, brown eyes. Any commoner would tremble under the pressure, and though Oikawa was deemed The  _ Great _ King, he was of royalty too. Without breaking eye contact, he responded, “Nice receive.”

He was sure he could see the fires from the pits of hell itself rise from his pupils as his senpai clenched his jaw. Through gritted teeth he muttered, “You fucking brat.”

He slammed his body into the lockers.  _ Wow, isn’t this familiar? _ A fleeting thought passed through Kageyama’s head as he felt a broad hand splay across his back. “You fucking-” Oikawa cut himself off as he inserted two fingers without warning, pulling the man’s shorts down to his ankles to get better access. He struggled a bit around his thighs, thick from the many hours and days and years of training. But once he got them past there, his toned calves didn’t stand a chance against Oikwawa’s burning desire.

Kageyama’s breath hitched at the shock. He felt a slight burning sensation from the unexpected, but welcomed guests. Once he felt himself begin to relax, he felt movement from the fingers below. They were slow and deliberate at first, taking their time to explore his walls, as if tourists from another state, and not like the natives they were. A light tap of his prostate sent electricity down his spine. He found some satisfaction in the tender touch as they made their way around from the inside, but instinctively bucked his hips in response when he got yet another tap to the sensitive area. A shiver ran down his spine as he felt coolness surround the area where Oikawa’s hand used to be. 

“If you keep moving, I’ll stop.”

“Is that supposed to be a threat?” he mumbled, just clear enough for him to hear as he turned around, giving the taller man a glare of his own. Oikawa smiled back with a righteous fury. 

“You know what you little shit…” He lifted one of his legs and propped it in the crook of his elbow. He was glad he had the strength but even still, this man was huge. He admired his broad chest and muscles, honed from years of training. He wasn’t the scrawny little kid from his middle school anymore. That made it all the more important that he wrecked him. He reached between his legs to insert three fingers at once, looking to Kageyama’s face to gauge for a reaction. Oikawa’s eyebrow twitched as he found an unamused look staring right back at him. 

He was sure he could feel a vein threatening to burst right through his temple.  _ Two can play at that game _ , he said with his eyes as he did a hard press right into little Tobio-chan’s prostate. He felt the reactionary involuntary jolt from him, but watched in amusement as Kaegeyam’s stern glare turned into a puckered lip, trying desperately to keep composure. Oikawa decided on alternating between gentle and firm touches as he circled around, occasionally spreading his fingers to prepare him for something much larger. 

“Ahh, you know Tobio-chan,” he said, almost boredly. “You really could’ve thought of something more clever than a dump. I mean, you had such good spikers. What do you think?”

“Hmph,” was the only response he received as he did a soft press to the bundle of nerves.

“No? You don’t think so? I thought so,” he sighed, liking the way Kageyama shook as a fourth finger made its way in. “What about number fifteen? He was doing pretty good with the crosses. You know our left was open…” 

Kageyama’s face was turning a few shades, his chest heaving; full of all of the suppressed moans, groans and whines as he refused to give him what he wanted. 

“You know, you can’t be a great king if you don’t trust your people,” he tsked. “You never know, you might find another Chibi-chan…” he yawned. 

“Wha-”

_ Hard press. _

“- _ nnngrrph!”  _

Oikawa snatched himself out of his dear kouhai and smirked with glee, watching him gasp for air at the sudden change. “Looks like you’re all set!”

“I’ll be….I’ll be taking my leave...now,” he rasped as he bent over to pull up his shorts.

“Oh Tobio, I meant for  _ me! _ ” Kageyama’s eyes shot up to eye level with Oikawa’s rock-hard cock. Its slight curve kept it from completely slapping against his abdomen. Sighing, he began to kneel to get it over with when-

“Oh you think you’re gonna get off easy with sucking me off?”

“Is that not-”

“Get up.”

The grown man stood sheepishly. If he didn’t have the body of a pro athlete, you wouldn’t have known by his now shy behavior. Oikawa got so close that he could hear the small pants leaving Kageyama’s lips. Like a predator, he could smell the fear in his prey. He lifted one of his legs and placed it in the same position as before. Wordlessly lining himself up with his hole, he entered ever so slowly, his common sense getting the better of him. Only a small “Mmph” came from Kageyama as he felt him enter, trying to adjust accordingly. Oikawa relished in the way he could feel his muscles slacken around his length, doing nothing more than welcoming an old friend. If only they knew this old friend of theirs was coming in to ruin their lives. 

He started with short, consistent strokes, just to work himself up to it. He watched in wonder as Kageyama tried to keep his breathing steady, taking long, deep breaths through his mouth. “Na, Tobio-chan, who’re you gonna play after this?” 

Focused on keeping calm, Kageyama gave no answer. Sighing, Oikawa gave a roll of his hips, allowing himself to go in just a bit deeper. 

“Redfalcons! We’re playing the Red Falcons!” he slurred, biting his bottom lip as Oikawa picked up the pace. 

“Huh. You think you’re gonna beat them?”

By now, Kageyama had his eyes shut, his head leaning back as far as it could into the unyielding locker. He brought it down just low enough to look at the brunette’s seemingly uninterested gaze. “Yea, just like we beat yo- _ aaahhh…. _ ”

“Shut the fuck up.” Oikawa had picked up his other leg and hooked it in his other elbow to match. He got closer to the locker to get better stability. He used his own years of training to balance the man as he bottomed out into him. By now he’d hit a great rhythm, feeling himself brush along his prostate with every stroke. “What was that?” He rolled his hips with no subtlety, making sure he could feel every angle of his curved dick inside of him. 

“I said,” he managed as he felt Oikawa get harder with the small struggle he was putting up. “We’re gonna  _ aaahh mmph! _ ” He felt the warmth of a tongue sliding across his neck. First kissing and gently nibbling until he felt the distinct force of teeth sink into his flesh. Oikawa never kissed his mouth, their lips never met during any of their rendezvous. But he was sure that if the day ever came to have them touch, he would be just as much of an expert at fucking his mouth as he was with his ass. 

Oikawa picked up a punishing speed, his stamina and strength coming into play as he closed the distance over and over again, watching Kageyama’s body go from firm, to pliable, to just above slack. He felt him reach around his back and claw at his flesh through his jersey. His dick twitched inside of him as he listened to the soft moans that escaped his lips. “Tobio- _ fuck _ !” Oikawa felt small crackles of energy run from his cock to his brain as Kageyama squeezed around him at the sound of his name. “You little shit!”

Whether he meant it or not, Oikawa was now seeing the faintest hint of stars. The bastard really did train every muscle on his body. He looked down at the one muscle that was left untouched since the beginning of his newest conquest. A humble king must serve his people. “Listen,” he rasped. “You wanna come, right?”

“ _ Mmm...hai! _ ” 

“Then you have to- _ shit _ !  _ Calm down! _ ” He was mostly talking to himself, as another bout of pressure was applied. Fuck he felt so good. He hated Tobio-chan, yes. Despised his guts, wished he would disappear off the face of the planet, absolutely. But he was no sadist. At least he didn’t think so, anyway.

“You gotta hold yourself up, okay?” He did his best to get it out before he turned into a moaning mess like the one beneath him. “Okay?” Kageyama made small nods against the crook of his neck. Oikawa could feel as his thighs tightened around him, and his back adjusted for better balance. Once he was sure Kageyama was secure, he took one hand off his ass, and began pumping at the swollen dick between them. Slick with precome, he wasted no time getting a steady pace. He could feel Kageyama vibrate as he released a guttural groan from within. He held on tighter to the Great King’s back, his breath picking up speed to adjust for the double stimulation. 

All it took was one last kick from Oikawa from within to send him into his own orgasm. Fireworks popped behind his eyelids as he squeezed them shut, only focusing on riding the high. He heard Oikawa cry out as he spilled inside of him, the familiar hot liquid warming him from within. Oikawa’s hips slowed, and the two remained in their respective positions as they caught their breath. No noises present but the echoing of their raspy breathing. After some time, Oikawa took the initiative to start the conversation once more. 

“Hey.”

Kageyama could do nothing but give a tired “Hm?” as he tried to regain himself.

“Go out there and show the Red Falcons who’s king.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! here are all the lines in english
> 
> “Wakatteru ka?”* You get it, right?
> 
> “Kore de ii?"** Is right here okay?
> 
> “Kotaete kureteyo.” *** Answer me.
> 
> These two kind of go together.  
> "Do..doko demo...ii…” "Desu."---Anywhere is fine. added the "desu" for fomality
> 
> “Kii nakatta…”***** I didn't hear you...
> 
> 12/15 I've almost sent my secret Santa her fic early again. I wanted to choose violence and have her beta her own fic, but a friend talked me down yesterday. Yesterday. YESTERDAY. TELL ME WHY I LOG ON TO TWITTER DOT COM AND SHE'S LIKE "really want some OiKage hate sex. Thinking about writing it" 🙂 my pain is immeasurable. The exchange is just under two weeks away. I don't think I'll survive. 🥲


End file.
